The Baby Takers
by DisneyFutbol
Summary: a the baby borrowers x hsm crossover with a twist. 5 couples take babies for a couple months to get a taste of parent hood. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, and Rylexis RyanxOC. Troyella centric. used to be blue-mani-pedi
1. Trailer

AN: hey its Caitlyn

**AN: hey its Caitlyn.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

_**These Teen's think they're ready for parent hood**_

_**So the blue-mani-pedi network is here to give them a dose of it**_

_**These 5 couples will go through life as a parent for 3 whole months**_

_**These baby's will come from a foster home**_

_**Each couple will have:**_

_**A nanny for safety/health reason**_

_**A car**_

_**2,000,000 dollars for food, bills, etc**_

_**Twins of their choice**_

_**The choice to keep the babies or give it back**_

_**The choice of the names of their twins**_

_**Meet the teens:**_

_Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Elizabeth Montez- ages 19 and 18 from Los Angeles, California they're children to take care of: Madelyn Elizabeth and Joseph Alexander Bolton_

_Chad Michael Danforth and Taylor Marie Mckessie- ages 19 and 19 from Seattle, Washington they're children to take care of: Jonathan Michael and Thomas Mikel Danforth_

_Zeke Jonathan Baylor and Sharpay Lila Evans- ages 20 and 19 from Miami, Florida they're children to take care of: Cara Vanessa and Leah Ashley Baylor_

_Ryan Alan Evans and Alexis Sheila Johnson- ages 19 and 20 from Miami, Florida they're children to take care of: Joel Collin and Aaden Jean Evans_

_Jason Arthur Cross and Kelsi Alisa Nielsen- ages 20 and 20 from New York City, New York they're children to take care of: Chase Arthur and Jessica Alicia Cross_

**So they all are sent to Albuquerque, New Mexico with a two bedroom house to take care of two little ones. They'll have to buy food**

"What in the hell is a diaper genie?" a frustrated Chad asked no one in particular.

"I can't do this I want to quit!" Kelsi said crying into Jason's chest.

"FUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!!" screamed Sharpay as she's just been barfed on.

"Troy I can't give her up I love her," Gabriella said crying while holding Maddee talking to troy on one of the couches.

"Joel please eat for mommy," Alexis tried to fed Joel his baby food only to not succeed.

The Baby Takers, coming to a computer screen near you.


	2. Meeting Each Other

AN: Heyyers's it's Caiter's or just Caitlyn

**AN: Heyyers's its Caiter's or just Caitlyn. This is a kind of a baby borrower's high school musical crossover but they'll have foster babies and at the end they'll be able to choose if they want to keep it or give it back. I'll probably make a sequel showing how the couples are doing and what there doing. So here's the first chapter.**

**4-7-10**

"Hello, people of this world, I'm Alex Russo," said a person that looked almost exactly like one of the contestants said.

"And I'm Mitchie Torres, and we're you host for the baby takers. Right now we are going to meet the couple," Mitchie said.

"And they are going to meet there new neighbors for the first time. And there friend for the next 5 months," Alex finished.

"So let's bring out couple number one," Mitchie said as a boy and a girl walked out on the stage. The girl was a beautiful petite brunette that was wearing an aqua tank from Hollister over a yellow bikini from Hollister with short dark blue shorts from Hollister which you could tell was over a yellow bikini. Her eyes where either a chocolate or espresso brown but they were beautiful and they had this sparkle in them that made them even more beautiful. She walked in with a muscular boy with sandy brown hair with memorizing blue eyes. He had on some surfer shorts obviously from Hollister and a shirt from Hollister that said surfer dude.

"Hi, please to meet you, I'm Alex Russo," Alex said.

"And I'm Mitchie Torres, please stat your full names please, your age, and where your from, please," she said.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, I'm 18, I was born in Salinas, California but am current resident in Los Angles, California," Gabriella said ending with a smile.

"Hi, Im Troy Alexander Bolton, I'm 19, I was born in San Luis Obispo, California, California but I currently live in Los Angeles, California," Troy said flashing a brilliant smile.

"Now please take a seat on couch #1 and will couple #2 come out," Alex said as a boy and girl walked out. The girl was pretty African- American girl with dark brown hair that went right to her shoulders. She had on some blue jeans and a green shirt. She was with a boy with a huge but cute afro; he had on some blue jeans, with a black shirt that said I do my own stunts.

"Hi, please to meet you, I'm Alex Russo," Alex said.

"And I'm Mitchie Torres, please stat your full names please, your age, and where your from, please," she said.

"Hi, I'm Taylor Marie Mckessie, I'm 19, and I was born in Orangeburg, South Carolina but I currently live in Seattle, Washington," Taylor said.

"Hi, I'm Chad Michael Danforth, I'm 19, and I was born in Brooklyn, New York City, New York, but currently live in Seattle, Washington," Chad said.

"Now please take a seat on couch #2 and will couple #3 come out," Alex said as a boy and girl walked out. The girl had pretty b wavy blonde hair with a blue swimsuit on under a pink tank top and short jean shorts. And a handsome African American boy that was with her that was wearing surfer shorts and a Hollister shirt.

"Hi, please to meet you, I'm Alex Russo," Alex said.

"And I'm Mitchie Torres, please stat your full names please, your age, and where your from, please," she said.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay Kentia Evans, I'm 19, and I was born in Orlando, Florida, but currently live in Miami, Florida," The blonde said.

"Hi, I'm Zeke Jonathan Baylor, I'm 20, and I was born in Indianapolis, Indiana, but currently live in Miami, Florida,' Zeke said.

"Now please take a seat on couch #3 and will couple #4 come out," Alex said as a boy and a girl walked out. The boy looked kind of like the other blonde walked out with another blonde with eye popping green eyes. She had on a pink swimsuit under khaki short shorts and a yellow tank top. He had on surfer shorts and a Hollister shirt.

"Hi, please to meet you, I'm Alex Russo," Alex said.

"And I'm Mitchie Torres, please stat your full names please, your age, and where your from, please, oh and are you anyway related to the girl over there?" she said pointing to Sharpay.

"Yes, she's my twin sister and, Hi, I'm Ryan Alan Bolton, I'm 19, and I was born in Orlando, Florida, but currently live in Miami, Florida," Ryan said.

"Hi, I'm Alexis Shelia Johnson, I'm 20, and I was born in Culver City, California, but currently live in Miami, Florida," Alexis said.

"Now please take a seat on couch #4 and will couple #5 come out our last and final couple," Alex said as a boy and a girl walked out. The girl was a short brown haired girl with some jeans and a red baby doll top and the boy had black hair with jeans and a blue polo.

"Hi, please to meet you, I'm Alex Russo," Alex said.

"And I'm Mitchie Torres, please stat your full names please, your age, and where your from, please," she said.

"Hi, I'm Jason Arthur Cross, I'm 20, and I was born in Salt Lake City, Utah, but I currently live in New York City, New York," Jason said.

"Hi, I'm Kelsi Alisa Nielson, I'm 29, and I was born in Moscow, Russia, but I currently live New York City, New York," Kelsi said.

"Now we will allow are new cast to mingle with each other while we have a commercial break," Alex said as the camera went off and everyone started talking to each other.

**5 minutes later**

"Hi, as you can tell we're not in our studio anymore we're here at Albuquerque's Hug's and Kisses (not real) a foster home," Mitchie said.

"Here the couples will pick out there twin they'll be taking care of," Alex stated.

"These children were not given name by there parents or they either had name's that where a form of child abuse (this can actually happen),"

They all entered a room with 5 sets of twins. 1 of them was a boy and a girl with dark brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes. The other set of boy/girl twins had pin straight light brown hair and hazel eyes. The twin girls had medium skin with wavy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. One of the set of boys had curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. And the last set of twins which were boys had blonde hair with green-gray eyes.

"Okay Gabriella and Troy, these twins are your foster children," Alex said gesturing to the boy and girl with the dark brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes. "You can take them into that room and you have fifteen minutes to give them names"

Gabriella picked up the girl and Troy picked up the boy and they walked into the room to figure out what names they were going to name them.

**With Troy and Gabi**

"Oh my g-d Troy, they're so cute so what do you want to name them," Gabriella asked playing with the 1 month year old twins.

"I was thinking that you can name her and I can name him or the other way around," Troy said watching his girlfriend for 4 years play with they're 'children' for the next couple of months.

"I think I want to name him, Joseph, Ethan, Tyler, or Nicholas," she said. "But the middle name is defiantly going to be Alexander.

"I like Joseph Alexander Bolton," he said.

"Yea, Joseph Alexander Bolton, I like it, so what girl names."

"I like Madelyn, Emily, and Hannah," Troy said. "But the middle name has defiantly got to be Elizabeth."

"I like lets see she does look kind of like a Emily but Emily Elizabeth just doesn't roll," Gabi said, looking at the baby in her arms and then the baby in Troy's arms. " I think Madelyn Elizabeth is pretty."

"So Joseph Alexander and Madelyn Elizabeth, I like it," Troy said admiring the baby in his arms, as he a Gabriella got up and walked out s every other couple did as well. They took in that Chad and Taylor had got one of the set of boys that had curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. Sharpay and Zeke had gotten the twin girls had medium skin with wavy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Jason and Kelsi had gotten the other set of boy/girl twins had pin straight light brown hair and hazel eyes. And Ryan and Alexis had gotten the last set of twins which were boys had blonde hair with green-gray eyes.

"Okay welcome back couples, so Troy and Gabriella can you tell us the full names of your twins please," Mitchie said.

"Joseph Alexander Bolton," Troy said.

"And Madelyn Elizabeth Bolton," Gabriella finished smiling.

"Beautiful, so Chad and Taylor full names of your twins please," Alex said.

"Jonathan Michael Danforth," Taylor said.

"And Thomas Mikel Danforth," Chad said.

"Wonderful, so Sharpay and Zeke your twin's please," Mitchie said smiling.

"Cara Vanessa Baylor," Zeke said.

"And Leah Ashley Baylor," Sharpay continued.

"Ecstatic, now Ryan and Alexis," Alex said memorized by how fast they came up with these beautiful names.

"Joel Collin Evans," Ryan said.

"And Aaden Jean (john) Evans," Alexis finished.

"Amazing, now Kelsi and Jason," Mitchie said looking at the beautiful babies.

"Chase Arthur Cross," Kelsi said shyly.

"And Jessica Alicia Cross," Jason said with a little more confidence.

"Awesome, and now when we come back from our commercial break these new families will see there new homes for the next couple of months, now will you guy's put the babies down you will get them but not until Saturday (today was Wednesday), you have to go prepare your house for them, which includes buying food, painting rooms, buying clothes, buying baby furniture, and such. You will be given 50,000,000 dollars to last you the whole time. You guys will not have to pay bills until you all have a steady income which means getting jobs," Alex said.

"Okay here is a packet with a list to go to Target to pick up everything on here and plus the food for you guys," Mitchie said handing each couple a packet about there child(all in the chapter after this).

**AN: I know not that good just an introduction chapter the next one (after the packet chapter) will have to do with them preparing for the babies arrivals. The packets are in the next chapter. It will be updated later on today and the next chapter, I wil try my hardest to get up by at least Saturday.**


	3. Time to Prepare

AN: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and please read the one before this

**AN: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and please read the one before this to understand this one.**

**4-8-10**

"Okay welcome back to '_The Baby Takers' _today the couple are going to see there new home's and then they'll have to make the baby room's up and buy food for there family," Alex said.

"So let's take are couple's to there house's for the next few months," Mitchie said.

"Okay, Troy and Gabriella you're in 3014, Sharpay and Zeke you're in 3015, Chad and Taylor you're in 3013, Ryan and Alexis you're in 3016, and Jason and Kelsi you're in 3012," Alex said.

"You guy's can go in your houses and review your packets you won't see us until Saturday when you get your babies, so bye," Mitchie said giving each of the couples key to there car. Troy and Gabriella had a 2009 Blue onyx Nissan Versa Hatchback 1.8s. Chad and Taylor had a 2009 Super Black Nissan Sentra 2.0 SL. Sharpay and Zeke had a 2009 white Land Rover Range Rover. Ryan and Alexis had a Maroon 2009 Ford Escape. And Jason and Kelsi had a silver 2009 Honda Pilot.

Everyone drove to their new houses in their new cars excited to see what the houses would look like.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Im so nervous troy, now there's no turning back now," I said thinking about him and I taking care of two more people with minds of their owns.

"I am too, but at least we're not alone through this I mean you have me and I have you plus we're not the only people going through this," Troy turning a couple times to see his girlfriend's worried face.

"Yea I guess, but I think I'm going to be good friend's with Taylor, Sharpay, Alexis, and Kelsi, I mean we already have nicknames for each other."

"Really, what?"

"Well I cal them Tay, Shar, Lexi, and Kels and they call me Gabi and the boys call me Ella."

"Yes the boys I'll be good friends with them. They all like basketball just like me."

"Well at least we know they're going through the same things as us," she said and he nodded and they fell into a complete but acceptable silence.

**At the house**

"Omg, Troy look at this house, and it's ours," I said running around like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes, Gabi I see it, its amazing," Troy said chuckling at his childish acting girlfriend.

"Sorry, sorry," I said gaining her posture.

"It's okay, so I'll go unpack for us while you go call everyone for our meeting," Troy said picking up some of their suitcases.

"Okay" I said picking up the phone and making it a conference call while calling everyone.

Gabriella

**Sharpay**

_Taylor_

Kelsi

_**Alexis**_

"**Hey Gabi," Sharpay said**

"_Hi Gabi, Shar," Taylor said._

"_**Hi Gabi, Shar, and Tay,"**_ Alexis said.

"Hey Gabi, Shar, Tay, and Lexi," Kelsi said.

"Hi, Shar, Tay, Lexi, and Kels, I was calling to ask whose house we're meeting at." Gabriella said.

"_I don't know who's already unpacked and stuff?" _

"We are almost done and we're bout to go exploring through the house,"

"**Then I guess you guys house, is that okay guys?"**

"_**That's okay with me, but give us at least half an hour,"**_

"Yea, us too."

"Okay, see ya girlies." She said hanging up.

"TROY!" I called up stairs.

"Yea, Brie?" Troy said coming down the stairs and sitting next to her.

"Everyone will be over in half and hour for us to discuss shopping and stuff, so are you finished unpacking?"

"Okay and yea, im done. So what do you want to do n the mean time?"

"Let's go exploring" she said getting up and pulling him with her.

**No one's POV**

They started on the first floor which had basic things: a kitchen with a table with 4 chairs, a living room with a TV, sofa, love seat, and a chair, an office with a computer, and a bathroom. Then they went up stairs. The first room on the left was the master bedroom which had a huge closet and bathroom. At the other end of the hall was a linen closet and next to that was a bedroom and across from that was another bedroom. Both bedrooms had attachment bathrooms.

"Oh, Troy this should be Mady's room," Gabriella said referring to the room on the right. "And this one for Joey."

"Anything you want Bell (Gabriella's nicknames are: brie, briella, gabby, Gabi, gab, gabs, gabster, Ella, Elle, bell, Brielle and Bella)" Troy said. He didn't care which rooms the kids got as long as _his_ Gabriella was happy.

**Do Dong **(sri didn't want to say ding dong to common)

"I'll get" Troy said running down the stairs with Gabriella behind him but walking.

"Hey Troy," Kelsi said, as she and the rest of they're 'friends' walked into the house.

"Okay so let's take out or packets," Gabriella said as she and the rest of them sat down on there couch.

"Okay so Troy and Gabi what are your kids allergic too?" Sharpay asked getting the meeting started.

"Well," Gabriella said looking at the packets which held her kids information. "Maddie is allergic to saffron and mushrooms and so is Joey."

"Okay, we are buying no mushrooms, Kels and Jase what are your kids allergic to?" Taylor asked while jotting down everything that was happening.

"Both Chase and Jess are allergic to rasberries and some spice called kokum," Jason said with a confused look on his face.

"Ok no rasberries, so Ry and Lex what are your kids allergic to?" Gabriella said as Taylor wrote down _'rasberries'_ on they what not to buy list.

"There both allergic to carrots and juniper," Alexis said simply.

"Okay, no carrots, so Tay and Chad?" Sharpay said.

"Well, Johnny is allergic to peas and cumin and Tommy is allergic to oysters and cumin," Taylor said. She then wrote this down and said "So no peas or oysters, Shar and Zeke?"

"Cara is allergic to rosemary and crawfish and so is Leah."

"So we can't buy carrots, peas, oysters, mushrooms, and rasberries," Gabriella said going over the list.

"Okay, so are we ready to go to the grocery store?" Jason said him and the boys obviously bored.

"No, right now were going to Lowes to pick out colors for the rooms," Sharpay said as she and the rest of the girls got up, so the boys decided to follow suit.

Everyone got in there car's and drove to Lowes. When they got there Gabriella and Troy picked out a light blue for Maddie that would have a light pink trim, and a medium blue for Joey that would have a red trim. Sharpay and Zeke picked out a light pink with pale yellow trim for Cara and a pale yellow with a light pink trim for Leah. Taylor and Chad picked out a dark blue for Thomas and a dark green for Jonathan. Kelsi and Jason had picked out a lavender color for Jessica and a red for Chase. Ryan and Alexis had picked out an orange for Aaden and a yellow for Joel.

After they left they went to a furniture store to pick out cribs and furniture sets. Then the girls left to go buy clothes as the left the boys went to buy food, diapers, and things like that.

**With the girls**

"Omg Kels, Shar look at these!" Gabriella said holding up a onesie that was light pink that had _"Poop's I did it again"_ in light blue letters. The girl were in the store called _"Sandbox Couture",_ they found it when they were walking downtown.

"Oh g-d, that's so cute we should totally get them," Kelsi squealed.

"Okay I want blue for Maddie."

"I want pink and purple for Leah and Cara,"

"I want yellow for Jess,"

"Look at this camo shorts Gabi, Kels, and Lexi," Taylor said holding up camo shorts that were very tiny and cute.

"Oh gawd, I totally want to get some for Joel and Aaden, but in orange," Alexis said excitedly.

"I want some for Joey in blue," Gabriella said going through them looking for a size 0-3 months.

The girls bought more clothes out of that store but then went into, Baby Gap, Gymboree, Osh Kosh, Carters, Macy's, Jcpenny's, Stride Rite, Dillard's, From the Cradle, Rugrats, Crawling on 2(which was a store that everything came in two), and more.

**With the Boys**

"Okay first thing on the list is diapers," Troy said as he and the boys were walking down the aisles of Target with the list of thing they needed to buy. They we're just there to get some of the stuff but they were going to Baby's R Us later to get everything else. They had already crossed of: _Cribs, Changing tables, Clothes,_ _Bassinets or Cradles, and _

_Dresser or Chest. _They were now walking down the diaper aisle looking for the type of diapers they needed.

"May I help you guys?" a red-headed girl asked them.

"Yes we're looking for diapers," Chad said only to be laughed at by everyone else.

"Well, I think you found them," the girl said with a giggle. "I'm Molly, I was sent over by the TV Company to help you guys out while you're here."

"But whose is going to help us at the next store and who's helping the girls?" Chad asked.

"Well, since the girls are meeting you at the next store, they will be helping you. And I don't think the girls need help shopping." Molly said chuckling.

"Oh okay," Chad said, satisfied that he knew the answer to every question running through his head.

"Okay, what kind of diapers do you guys need?"

"I'm supposed to get Huggies Gentle Care size 3, two pack though," Zeke said.

"Okay Huggies are down there," She said pointing down the aisle which Zeke walked the direction she was pointing. "And you?" she said gesturing to Ryan.

"Um, im suppose to get Pampers Cruisers size 4, two packs," Ryan said as Molly pointed the opposite direction she pointed with Zeke.

"And you?" She said gesturing to Jason.

"Seventh Generation size 5, two packs," Jason said as she pointed behind him and he turned around to look for the right size.

"You?" she said gesturing to Troy.

"Huggies Supreme size 1 and 2 a pack of each," He said and she pointed toward Zeke and he walked toward him.

"And you what's your name?" Molly asked pointing to Chad.

"Um, Brad, I mean Chad, how can I forget my own name?" Chad asked talking to himself.

"Well, Chad I think you'll need some extra help, may I see your packet?" Molly said and Chad handed her his packet, thinking he was special-er then the others but in the good way, which in reality it was in a bad way.

"Okay I look like you need to go down there, with Ryan and pick up one size 4 and one size 5," Molly says smiling.

"Thanks," Chad said running the way towards Troy but only to run back the same way towards Ryan.

"Okay you guys have the diapers what is the next thing on the list?"

"Wipes," they all said at once.

"Okay there are down that aisle ill be right here if you need me," Molly said looking down at the list that was given to her.

As the day progressed the boys where going through the last things on the list.

"What the hell is a diaper genie? A Genie that makes diapers appear? Then why would you buy diapers and a diaper genie?" Chad said.

"No Chad, a diaper genie is a trash can for diapers that isolates the smell," Ryan pointed out to him.

"Oh, okay I mean at first it didn't make since but now it does!" Chad exclaimed.

"I'm so glad this is almost over!" Troy mumbled under his breath.

**Later on when everyone was a "**_**Babies 'R' Us"**_

"Okay we need a car sear, high chair, baby monitors, strollers, bouncers, swings, play pens, entertainers, and walkers," Gabriella said going over the list that had everything unchecked.

"So we need, two car seats first, do we want them to match or get like a pink and a blue one?" Troy asked as they we're walking into "_Babies 'R' Us'_

"Lets just see what we want when we get there to see which one I like better," Gabriella said as they started to walk down the car seat aisle.

"I like this one for Joey," Troy said pointing out a light blue Graco car seat/ carrier with a base. "And this one for Maddie." Referring to the same one as the other but in pink.

"Yea I guess its good, and now we won't have to buy a base," Gabriella said picking up the boxes to the car seats and putting them in the basket.

"Okay next on the list is, um, Strollers," Troy said looking at the list in his girlfriend's hand.

"Brie do you want one single stroller and then a double one? Or just two single ones?" Troy asked.

"I want one single and one stand up in front of each other double. Like this one and this one," Gabriella said picking up a single one in light blue that was a sit and stand and a double sit and stand in light blue that went with it.

"Okay now, High chairs."

They bought one light blue high chair and one pink one, two set of handheld video baby monitors that came with a monitor for each parent with a clip on the back. They bought a brown bouncer and a beige swing, a moss colored play pen, a bleu car shaper walker, a pink car shaped walker, one play mat, and stationary entertainer.

When they got back to there houses, each couple started painting the nursery's and then started putting up the other baby things.

"Troy, we're going with the other couples out to dinner on tomorrow as are last night of freedom, okay?" Gabriella said as her and troy were sitting on the couch.

"Okay," he said and turned his attention back to the TV until he heard the sound of:

"_Cuz I'm tired of all the boys who don't like to dance_

_And if you don't like to dance you don't stand a chance_

_So why you standing in the corner with your arms all folded_

_When you know that she's ready to dance right up on you_

_You got the money money_

_She's got the hottie body_

_We wanna party party hook it all up_

_You picked the song that's playing _

_She's what anticipating_

_All the while the dj's saying_

_Hook it all up"_ indicating Gabriella had a text messenger that said

_Fr: LitlleMick_

_--_

_how iz it gurl? Wat's ur kids names? Snd pics, say hi to troy 4 me!! And did u fnd sum1 2 sng th sngs wit u? kAyLa 3's TrOy3Lla_

_--_

Gabriella replied back

_Fr: __Bella__witdaFella_

_--_

_its gud! Madelyn Elizabeth and Joseph Alexander! I wil wen I tke em, n he said hi bac! Yea I thnk ths grl namd Sharpay! b3lLa-3lLa 3's tRoY-n-iCkY_

_--_

A short time after Gabriella got another text message that said

_Fr: PayB_

_--_

_wanna go to the stdio wit us? Just me, u, tay, kels, and lex! Well stop 4 str afta! B der in 10! Y lylas!pAy-PaY hAs NeW 4rNds_

_--_

Gabriella replied back to Sharpay

_Fr: Gabi-bella_

_--_

_mak it 15! Gotta chnge! Got paint on clothes ____! Sus! Lylas! b3lLa-3lLa 3's tRoY-n-iCkY-lUvS n3w 4rNdS_

_--_

Sharpay replied back okay as Gabriella texted her friend back:

_Fr: __Bella__witdaFella_

_--_

_g2g 2 da stdio! So ttyl lylas b3lLa-3lLa 3's tRoY-n-iCkY_

_--_

She then put her blue palm Centro on the couch next to troy and turned to him.

"troy, I'm going to the studio with the girls, okay?"

"yea, sure I'll guess I'll find something to do with the guys," as soon as he said that his phone went:

_Shake, shake, shake, Shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, Shake, shake it_

_So you're dancing now I couldn't get you of my mind_

_I can tell and you can tell that I was taking my time_

_While I was thinking of way to keep you staying the night_

_Your bodies shaking turn it off so I can turn out the lights_

It was a text from Chad that said

_Fr: AfroRe_

_--_

_gme of b-ball at ur house in 10! K, 2 on 3Y rAd ChAd PrOuD LaD_

_--_

troy replied

_Fr: TroyRoy_

_--_

_kk, n lol at the sig, lad how far bac u go, lmfao! BrIeLle's, GuY, IcKy's WhOr3_

_--_

Chad replied back

_Fr: AfroRe_

_--_

_the sig dude, hu is icky? And it wuld b more like whore with a m for male! rAd ChAd PrOuD LaD_

_--_

troy replied

_Fr: TroyRoy_

_--_

_me n brie's friend Michaela, sh chngd it thn locked the sig, and only her n brie no the sig ____ n dey won't tell me so ttfn BrIeLle's, GuY, IcKy's WhOr3_

_--_

Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to different bathrooms. Troy came out of the shower first wearing red and white basketball shorts and a wife beater, with red and white Jordan's on. The guys soon started a basketball game of teams Chad and troy against Zeke, Jason, and Ryan.

5 minutes later Gabriella came down the stairs wearing and teal baby-doll tank top and tight jean Bermudas and teal flip-flops. After awhile the girls came and went to the studio.

**AN: Okay the next chapter this is 10 pages long so I stopped this is kind of just a filler chapter. This is part one part two will be up soon I already started on half of it. The next one or two will cover why the girls went to the studio, the couples friends from home, what Michaela was talking about, as the gang bonds more, they go to there last dinner baby free for a while, and they get jobs.**

**This is what the text conversations were just in case people didn't get them.**

_Fr: LitlleMick_

_--_

_how iz it gurl? Wat's ur kids names? Snd pics, say hi to troy 4 me!! And did u fnd sum1 2 sng th sngs wit u? kAyLa 3's TrOyella_

_--_

_Fr: LitlleMick_

_--_

_how is it girl? What's your kid's names? Send pictures; say hi to troy for me!! And did you find someone to sing the songs with u? Kayla loves Troyella_

_--_

_Fr: __Bella__witdaFella_

_--_

_its gud! Madelyn Elizabeth and Joseph Alexander! I wil wen I tke em, n he said hi bac! Yea I thnk ths grl namd Sharpay! b3lLa-3lLa 3's tRoY-n-iCkY_

_--_

_Fr: __Bella__witdaFella_

_--_

_it's good! Madelyn Elizabeth and Joseph Alexander! I will when I take them, and he said hi back! Yea I think this girl named Sharpay! Bella-Ella love's troy-and-icky_

_--_

_Fr: PayB_

_--_

_wanna go to the stdio wit us? Just me, u, tay, kels, and lex! Well stop 4 str afta! B der in 10! Y lylas! pAy-PaY hAs NeW 4rNds_

_--_

_Fr: PayB_

_--_

_wanna go to the studio with us? Just me, u, tay, kels, and lex! We'll stop for starbucks after! Be there in 10! peace love you like a sister! Pay-pay has new friends_

_--_

_Fr: Gabi-bella_

_--_

_mak it 15! Gotta chnge! Got paint on clothes____! Sus! Lylas! b3lLa-3lLa 3's tRoY-n-iCkY-lUvS n3w 4rNdS_

_--_

_Fr: Gabi-bella_

_--_

_make it 15! Gotta change! Got paint on clothes____! See you soon! Love you like a sister! Bella-Ella Loves Troy-and-Icky-loves new friends_

_--_

_Fr: __Bella__witdaFella_

_--_

_g2g 2 da stdio! So ttyl lylas b3lLa-3lLa 3's tRoY-n-iCkY_

_--_

_Fr: __Bella__witdaFella_

_--_

_got to go to the studio! So talk to you later love you like a sister Bella-Ella Loves Troy-and-Icky _

_--_

_Fr: AfroRe_

_--_

_gme of b-ball at ur house in 10! K, 2 on 3Y rAd ChAd PrOuD LaD_

_--_

_Fr: AfroRe_

_--_

_game of basketball at your house in 10! o.K., 2 on 3 peacesrad Chad proud lad_

_--_

_Fr: TroyRoy_

_--_

_kk, n lol at the sig, lad how far bac u go, lmfao! BrIeLle's, GuY, IcKy's WhOr3_

_--_

_Fr: TroyRoy_

_--_

_ok, and laugh out loud at the signature, lad how far back you go, laugh my fucking ass off! brielle's guy, ickys whore_

_--_

_Fr: AfroRe_

_--_

_the sig dude, hu is icky? And it wuld b more like whore with a m for male! rAd ChAd PrOuD LaD_

_--_

_Fr: AfroRe_

_--_

_the sig dude, who is icky? And it would be more like whore with a m for male! rAd ChAd PrOuD LaD_

_--_

_Fr: TroyRoy_

_--_

_me n brie's friend Michaela, sh chngd it thn locked the sig, and only her n brie no the sig ____ n dey won't tell me so ttfn BrIeLle's, GuY, IcKy's WhOr3_

_--_

_Fr: TroyRoy_

_--_

_me and brie's friend Michaela, she changed it then locked the sig, and only her n brie know the password ____ and they won't tell me so tat a for now BrIeLle's, GuY, IcKy's WhOr3_

_--_

**AN: okay 12 pages now. The song's I used for Gabriella's text tone was "Hook It Up" by Vanessa Hudgens and Troy's was "Shake It" by Metro Station.**


	4. Time to Prepare Pt 2

AN: Second part of Time to Prepare

**AN: Second part of Time to Prepare.**

**With the girls**

"Okay, so we don't have to get jobs until we get the babies, so what are we going to do?" Sharpay asked sipping on her Iced Latte. The girls were sitting at Starbucks after coming from the studio.

"I think we should hang out and enjoy our free lives while they last?" Gabriella said taking a sip of her Strawberry & Crème Frappacino.

"That's a good idea, why don't we go back to our house and go in our finished basement?" Kelsi asked. "Or yours gabi, since you guys have all that stuff down there! If that's okay with you?"

"Yea, it's totally okay, let me just text Troy and tell him we're coming," Gabriella said, and then sent a quick text to Troy.

The girl's all got up and piled into Sharpay's white Range Rover and drove to Gabriella's house.

When they got there the boy's were already downstairs. Troy and Chad were playing rock band: Troy on guitar, expert of course, and Chad on drums, easy duh, it's Chad (I love this game I'm on hard on both of them). Jason, Ryan, and Zeke were just sitting there watching Troy play with a face that could say "_Gawd, I need to give Chad some lessons"_, after the song was finished which happened to be "_Dani California by the Red Hot Chili Peppers"_ Troy had a 97 and Chad had a 76. Gabriella said:

"Chad, Chad, Chad let me show you how it's done!" and as he got up out of the chair she sat down.

"Yea, right like you could get a better score!" Chad said, having no clue how good she was.

"What song bell?" Troy asked with a slight smirk.

"Um, let's say one of the hardest songs on here, Brain Power by Freeze Pop. You and me Expert," she said sharing the smirk. (This is actually a very hard song; I failed on hard, and even got like an 82 on medium)

When the song started everyone was mesmerized they were awesome.

"Yeah, like I couldn't do that," Chad said when they were done. With Gabriella and troy both got a 98.

"Yea we all know you couldn't Chad don't even try!"

"Whose guitars?" Sharpay said changing the subject as she spotted two acoustic guitars and one electric.

"The light blue one is mine, and the red one is Troy's, the black and white one is both of ours," Gabriella said.

"Oh, so both of you play? Why don't you play something?" Ryan said, as everyone else except Troy and Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"NO!" they both shrieked.

"Please, just one song each, and then one together?" Alexis asked with a pout.

"Fine, but no more after that, but troy goes first!" Gabriella said reaching for each of there guitars.

"Thank you," everyone said.

When Gabriella handed Troy his guitar he started strumming and then started singing:

_Hello beautiful  
how's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
its true..._

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could come across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes  
_  
Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time_  
_Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true_

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah

'Cause I could comb across the world,  
see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Everyone clapped as he finished. Then Gabriella started singing:

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

When she finished everyone was clapping as well and then urged them to sing together. Troy started:

_Troy  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me_  
_should grab it while we can_

_Gabriella  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back  
Troy  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at  
Both  
Because this moment's really all we have  
Troy  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
Gabriella  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Troy_  
_Gonna run  
Both  
While we're young  
and keep the faith  
Troy  
Everyday  
Both  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Gabriella  
Take my hand;  
Troy  
together we  
will celebrate,  
Gabriella  
celebrate.  
Both  
Oh, ev'ryday.  
Gabriella  
They say that you should follow  
Troy  
and chase down what you dream,  
Gabriella  
but if you get lost and lose yourself  
Troy  
what does is really mean?  
Gabriella  
No matter where we're going,  
Troy  
it starts from where we are.  
Gabriella  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
Both  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Both_  
_Everyday  
of our lives,  
Gabriella  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Both  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.  
Everyday  
Troy  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

Gabriella  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Gabriella  
Oh, ev'ryday

Troy  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!

Gabriella  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!

Both  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

Troy  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
Gabriella  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Troy  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
Both  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!  
Everyday  
_of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith  
Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Gabriella  
Ev'ryday!_

When they finished, the whole room erupted in applause. When they put there guitars pack up, everyone started to tell each other more about one another.

"So, what about friends at home?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Well, my best friend's are Michaela, Selena, Ellie, Lucas, Jeremy, and Dorian. It's been like that for forever. We all met in kindergarten. Well me and Michaela met first, we were born two day's apart. And then we met Troy and Jeremy when we started hanging out with the kids on the block. And then the rest of us met at school and on the bus, we were all in the same class. Even in middle and high school we all had at least two classes with the whole gang!" Gabriella said, smiling at the memory of her meeting her friends and boyfriend.

"Oh cool so how long have you and troy been dating?" Alexis asked.

"Well it started at the age of thirteen, eighth grade we had dated each other but it only lasted for a couple of weeks cause you know relationships at that age don't last that long. So we dated for a couple of week's once a year until I think until junior year and then we had dated for like 3 months but had a horrible break up with ending up us not talking to each other, until I dated the football captain Troy's rival, since he was the basketball captain and troy confronted me about it, and that ended up we got together and been together ever since!" Gabriella said ending with a smile.

"Wow, talk about complicated." Sharpay exclaimed and all of the other girl's nodded in agreement.

"It was very complicated, but I think we always had the boyfriend girlfriend thing going on, even our parents tried to get us to talk to each other when we weren't!" Gabriella exclaimed. "So, Shar what about you?"

"Well, my best friends are Lexi, Tanya, Samantha, Karman, Seth, Mark, and Kevin. At first Lex was my best friend and the group was me, her, Ryan, and Ryan's best friend at the time, Kyle. When we got in middle school, Zeke joined are group and Kyle dropped out to hang with his hockey buddies since, me and Lex are into Drama and Ryan and Zeke were into Basketball. When we joined drama club, we met Tanya and Karman," Sharpay said and Alexis continued:

"Ryan and Zeke met Seth, Mark, and Kevin on the basketball team. So that was our group until my twin, Samantha, joined are group when my mom told us that she was moving back, from California where my dad, step mom, an step brother live. When me and Sam were three, are parents got divorced, and my mom moved here with me while my dad stayed in California with my sister, but moved to LA." Alexis said only to be cut off by Gabriella.

"What, seriously what is your sister's last name?" Gabriella asked thinking intensively.

"Um, Johnson?" she stated more like a question than a statement.

"Oh, I knew a girl named Samantha Johnson, but she moved to Miami, but she looked nothing like you!"

"Well, we're fraternal twins."

"Oh, okay you can continue."

"Well, my sister moved back when we were 15, and she joined are group and gradually everyone paired up me and Ryan, Shar and Zeke, Sam and mark, Tanya and Seth, and Karman and Kevin." She finished.

"Oh, wow, after we do friends we have to do family! So Kel's what about you?" Taylor exclaimed, asking the petite brunette that seemed shy.

"Um, well in are group it's Me, Jason, Carson, Christopher, Karley, and Justin. I really don't know how it formed it just kind of did. And then I guess me and Jason, got together when Carson and Justin, and Chris and Karley got together. Nothing special."

"If you say so, didn't you come from Moscow? Well you can tell us after Taylor tell us about herself then we'll do families!" Sharpay squealed.

"Ok, so my best friend's are Andrea, Michelle, Jesse, and Nathan. Andrea, Michelle, and I were best friends when I first moved to Seattle, and then Jesse, Nathan, and Chad started basketball, and we did ballet and we met at the sports center and then Andrea and Jesse got together, then Michelle and Nathan, and then me and Chad,"

"Okay, so family! Who wants to go first?" Sharpay asked. "Never boy's get over here, NOW!" She screamed as the boys ran over quickly.

"WHAT? WHO'S DYING?" they all screamed at once.

"No one, but sit down, we're about to tell stories about family," Sharpay said simply.

"What so we lost "_epic"_ because of some stories?" Ryan said. "G-d Shar, not again!"

"Well, sor-ry but sit down since you're over here! I mean it's not liked I screamed Stop the game because I had a broken nail. That's so 1st grade!" she said, while the boys reluctantly sat down next to their respected others.

"Ok, so Gabi goes first, then Troy, then Me, and then Zeke, and then Lexi, then Ryan, well not really cause my story is his, and then Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, and last Chad," Sharpay said in one breath. "Okay, Gabi your turn!"

"Well, I was born in Salinas my mom home schooled me and my sister Kourtney, who is 7 year's older than me, until we moved to LA when I was 5, at that time I had another little sister, who was 2 when we moved to LA. And when I was 10 I got another little sister, Candace, and when I was 14 I got my last sibling my little sister Logan. That's all so now Kourtney is 25, I'm 18, Devon is 15, Candace is 8, and Logan is 4," Gabriella finished.

"Ok, so no boys, just sisters?" Kelsi asked.

"Yea, and I'm glad because compared to Troy's brother's my sister's are angels, no offense Troysie though. All my sisters are get along, but we can annoy each other at times." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Oh, I know how that is," Sharpay said with a laugh. "Okay, Troy your turn!" she squealed.

"When we first moved to LA, my sister, Nicole, was 10 and I was 2,and then when I was 6, I got my little sister Addee, and then when I was 12 I got a little brother Trevor, and then at 14 I got, my little brother, Jared, and at last they stopped at my little sister Sara, who I got when I 17. So Nikki is 27, I'm 19, Addee is 13, Trevor is 7, Jared is 5, and Sara is 2," Troy stated.

"Wow, your parents are bunnies," Alexis said.

"I know it's annoying some times. But you got to love em."

"Okay," Sharpay squealed. "My turn, so well it's not that exciting. I have a twin brother Ryan, he's 19 like me, well I guess you guy's already know that. Well other than that I have a little brother Roman who is 15 and a little sister Cameron who is 7. That's it, but I barley see them since I moved out though."

"Wow, wish my life was like that, well not really but kind of," Troy said.

"Okay, Okay enough about me and Shar, it's your turn Zeke, even though me, Shar and lex already know!" Ryan said.

"Well, it's just me my mom and dad, and my sister Lily who's 16," Zeke said in monotone.

"Okay, and I'm sorry Zekey, we can combine are family's," Sharpay said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, Lexi, your turn!"

"I have two sister's my twin Samantha is 20, obviously, and my other sister Alyson is 18, that's it no big family!" Alexis said.

"Okay, Kelsi! You go!"

"I have one sister Kellie, and she's 22, that's all!"

"Wow, small family, Okay Jason your turn,"

"I have one brother Justin, who is 23 but is soon to be 24 in like 4 days,"

"Wow, another small family, ok Taylor your turn,"

"I have I have two brothers Blake who is 25 and Brandon who is 16(ha ha so do i) and a sister Tara who is 10,"

"Finally, big family again! And Chad your last,"

"I have two sister's, Anna who is 7 and Blair who is 25, wait scratch that Blair is the little one and Anna is the big one, yea that's it!"

"Wow Chad, you sure?" Troy asked.

"Yea, I mean I think, wait Anna is the one with Mack, and Blair is the on with Scotty,"

"So, both of your sister's have kids but one is 25 and one is 7?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Wait, no Taylor you tell them! I'm getting a headache!"

"Okay, Anna is the 25 year old and has a daughter McKenzie, and Blair is 7 with a dog named Scotty, g-d Chad forget your own sister's and niece!" Taylor said hitting him on the arm.

"Wait, we we're supposed to tell about nieces and nephew's too?" Kelsi asked.

"No, but we can anyone have any?" Sharpay asked, and mostly everyone nodded.

"My sister, Kourtney has a daughter Amanda who is 4 and a son Ethan who is 2," Gabriella said.

"My sister Nicole ahs three kids, Abigail and Emily are 6 and Nathan is 2," Troy said.

"My brother Blake has a son Ian who is 4," Taylor said.

"My sister Blair has a 3 year old daughter McKenzie, I mean Anna," Chad said.

"My sister has a daughter Kayla who is 1," Kelsi said.

"My brother has, a son and daughter Jake and Jade who are 2 soon to be 3 in like a week or two," Jason said.

"Aw, Jason you have to miss your Brothers _and_ your niece and nephew's birthday how sad, they'll need there Uncle Jason!" each girl added a sentence and hugged them.

"_Where does the love go  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together  
I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean"_

"Oh, Gabi can I answer it? Please?!" Sharpay asked holding the phone.

"Sure, it's Kourtney I don't know why you want to though!" Gabriella asked with a giggle.

"Cause your phone is cool," Sharpay stated, about to press the talk button on Gabriella's baby blue iPhone that matched Troy's dark blue one. "Hello?"

"_Hi, four not me auntie Gabi!"_ said a cute giggly voice on the other line.

"No, I'm not sweetie, but who is this cutie on the phone?" Sharpay said with a giggle.

"_Me is A-Mandy-a, is Uncie Twoy thewre_?" said the voice on the other end.

"Yes, hold on A-Mandy-a!" Sharpay said, giving the phone to Troy.

"Hi, Mandy!" Troy said, turning the phone on speaker.

"_Uncie Twoy!"_ she said with a squeal. "_Twell auntie Gabi dat Ethwen is being mwean to me!"_

"Oh really Mandy? Well tell Ethan to be nicer or I won't play basketball with him! Okay?"

"_Ofay," _she said and then yelled, "_Ethwen Uncie Twoy swaid, stop being mwean to me ora he fawon't pway baskey bal wit thu!" _she turned back to the phone and said "_Ofay, he swoppted, thank thu! Mommy wants to twalk to thu so Bye, Wove Vu!" _she said.

"Okay, bye Mandy, love you too!" Troy said, before he turned the phone off speaker phone and heard Kourtney's voice come on the phone.

"_Hey Troy, sorry but came running crying saying she wanted to talk to you! But I thought she called your phone not Gabi's,"_ the latter said.

"It's okay Kourt, I don't mind," Troy said.

"_If your sure, but is there any chance I can talk to my sister?"_

"Um, sure Bye, her Bell," Troy said and then handed the phone to Gabriella.

"Hola!!... Estoy bien y usted?... Eso está bien pero i tienen que ir... no es que no tienen realmente demasiado ... bien te quiero demasiado Adios," Gabriella said as she ended the phone call, to receive strange looks from everyone but Troy. (Sorry my Spanish isn't that good; I don't take it anymore I take Latin)

"What, my family is Filipino, Spanish, and Caucasiun, I do speak all of the languages!" Gabriella said with a chuckle. "Even Troy now's a little bit of Filipino and Spanish, but is not that fluent but can hold a conversation!"

"Really than Troy did she say? Huh?" Sharpay questioned.

"She said Hello!!... I'm good and you?... That's good but I have to go…. No it's not that I really have too… okay I love you to Bye, now beat that ha!," Troy said with problem.

"Well sorry, anyway Amanda is sooooo cute, especially when she was talking to Troy!" Sharpay said with a squeal.

"Well, yeah, she has known him as he uncle since she was born!" Gabriella said in a duh tone.

"Yea, that's the same way Abby, Em, and Nate talk to Bell, but just not as cute as her, they are devil's when Nikki, My other sister's, My mom, Girl cousin's, and Gabi arnt around, it's like they don't like dude's only girl's!" Troy exclaimed.

"Well, you guy's act like you hate them when your busy, so they get comfort from us!" Gabriella said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But still devil's," Troy exclaimed with a sigh.

"I know what you mean, Mack is so bad at time's, like last week she got bored with her finger paint, while I was asleep and painted everything she could get her hands on! I still have nightmares of her screaming t me because _she _gave me a scary clown face," Chad said.

"G-d, Chad that's why you know, well most humans do, not to leave a 3 year old, unsupervised with paint!" Sharpay scowled at him.

--

**That's right tell him Sharpay! Lolz well I hope you like it. This is 13 pages long. I already have the other chapter done but I only hate uloading them without people reading them, so please please pleas please can you review please! I really appericate it. And btw, I have a trailer for this story in a link in my profile it's at the very bottom, and yes my profile is very long!**

**Thanks.**

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Troy, can I tell you something and make you not get mad at me?" Chad asked.

"Yea, I'll try not too!" Troy said.

"Your girlfriend and Friend's are HOT!" Jason said.

"You guy's do know that you have girlfriend's right?" said a voice behind them.

"Yea, and sorry Sharpay, but I agree," Zeke said.

"Oh, it's okay as long as we can say, Gabriella your boyfriend and guy friend's are HOT, but we won't try anything, especially Jeremy!" Sharpay said, and the other girl's agreed, as the boys, excluding Troy fumed.


	5. The Last Dinner

AN: Okay here it is, oh and someone asked me what song's I used and the lasy chapter and the one Troy was singing was Hello B

**AN: Okay here it is, oh and someone asked me what song's I used and the last chapter and the one Troy was singing was Hello Beautiful by The Jonas Brothers, the one Gabriella was singing was Speechless by The Veronicas, the one they sang together was Everyday from HSM2, and Kourtney's ring tone was Bottom of the Ocean by Miley Cyrus.**

I know I have a lot of OCs in this but I guess I just love a lot of people. And any advertisement in here, don't take it personally please. Also if you guy's have any suggestions of what I should do in this story or a one-shot I should write just tell me, I love critics good and bad.

**Author**: blue-mani-pedi

**Date**: 8-1-08

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

"Okay Gabi I'll be there in 10, for we can go shopping for outfits tonight," Sharpay said into her pink swarovski Sidekick. "Okay, bye gabs!"

"_And everything I read global warming going green…_" Gabriella sang, as she walked down the stairs and sat next to Troy on the couch downstairs. They were now watching That 70's Show.

"Troy I'm leaving in 10 to go shopping with the girls for dinner tonight, okay?"

"Okay, I just have to find something to wear upstairs," Troy said, and then they turned there attention back to the TV until:

"_That's what really want,_

_Some fun u-un-u-un_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have"_ went Gabriella's phone.

"Hey….Okay I'm coming…. See you soon!" Gabriella said into the store. "Okay, Troy, Shar's outside, so I'll be back later, Love You," she said as she got up, kissed him, and walked up the stairs.

"Bye, Brie love you too," Troy called after her.

**With the girls**

"Okay, what should we wear dresses or what?" Taylor asked as they entered the mall.

"Let's just go to a store, and see what we can find," Kelsi said.

The first store they went to was Wet Seal but none of them found anything. Then they went into Charlotte Russe, and many other stores as the all got what they needed.

**Later that day at the Bolton house**

"What do you guy's want to do?" Troy asked the group that was gathered in there basement.

"Gabs, you promised you show us pics of your friend's! Why don't we do that now?" Alexis said.

"Um, okay Troy come on," Gabriella said, and they went up the stairs to get the photo albums.

When they returned with 8 photo albums they passed them out.

"Oh, Troy who's this?" Chad asked pointing to a younger Gabriella. "She's hot!"

"Oh yea she is? Who is she?" All of the other boy's asked.

"Um, that's Bell. And you do know you have girlfriends right?"

"Yea, but Gabster you looked hot!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Um, Thanks," Gabriella said dumbfounded.

"Who are these people, Gab's?" Sharpay asked, pointing to a picture of a girl with brown hair and blue eye's, a blonde with blue eyes, Gabriella, and another blonde with blue eyes.

"Um, that's Selena," she said pointing to the brown hair blue eyes. "That's Michaela," pointing to one of the blondes. "Me," she said pointing to herself. "And Ellie," she said pointing to the other blonde.

"Oh, they're pretty," Sharpay said.

"Omg, is this Amanda and Ethan?!" Taylor asked pointing to Gabriella and Troy with a little girl with straight medium brown hair up in a ponytail with a pink bow with dark brown eyes and wide smile sitting on Troy's lap and a little boy with curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes on Gabi's.

"Yea, that's them! And these are my sister's, Kourtney," she said pointing to a girl that looked like Gabriella but had hazel eyes. "And me obviously, and this is Devon," she said pointing to a girl a little shorter than her with medium brown hair and blue eyes. "She looks more like our dad, he has light brown hair and dark brown eye, but she wears contacts because all of us have brown eyes, and she wants to be different, and wanted eyes like troy. This is Candace and Logan," she said pointing to two little girls with medium brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Wow, you can tell you guys are related, you look so similar," Kelsi said. "Well, except Devon, no offense but she looks like she could be related to Troy!"

"That's what she was going for, she likes his family more than ours," Gabriella said. "Even though when she first met him she was afraid of him, and would kick him all the time."

"Oh g-d, really? I fell sorry for Troy," Taylor said.

"Hey, girl's we need to get ready its 4:30 and we're leaving at 6!" Sharpay said running out the door to her car.

"Okay, you guy's stay here and we will al go to Shar's house, okay Troysikins" Gabriella told Troy, with a slight smirk.

"Oh g-d, Bella you know I hate that, make's me think of Amber and that time," Troy said with a groan.

"Well, sorry, but any way I gotta leave before I get yelled at! Love you!" Gabriella yelled as she walked toward the door.

"Yea, whatever, Love you too!" Troy yelled after her.

**An hour later**

The boys were sitting in the living room of Sharpay and Zeke, while the girls were getting dressed upstairs. Ryan had on some brown slacks with a lime green shirt, and brown fedora hat with a green scarf around it. Zeke had on some ripped jeans with a button down brown shirt with green strips. Chad had dark wash jeans and a black down shirt open to a white Stafford. Jason had on some black slacks with a red button down shirt. And finally troy had on some dark wash jeans with a dark blue shirt that had stripes the same color as his eyes and a blue shirt the same color as the stripes.

"Troy, can I tell you something and make you not get mad at me?" Chad asked.

"Yea, I'll try not too!" Troy said.

"Your girlfriend and Friend's are HOT!" Jason said.

"You guy's do know that you have girlfriend's right?" said a voice behind them,

"Yea, and sorry Sharpay, but I agree," Zeke said, not turning around. Neither did any of the other boys.

"Oh, it's okay as long as we can say, Gabriella your boyfriend and guy friend's are HOT, but we won't try anything, especially Jeremy!" Sharpay said, and the other girl's agreed, as the boys, excluding Troy fumed.

"Wow, Brie, you look great," Troy said turning around, and finally looking at the girls. Gabriella had on a blue chiffon halter with pleated bodice and bubble hem, with strappy blue heels. She had on just a little line of eye liner and mascara, and lip gloss. Her curly long dark brown hair had her side bangs straightened and half of her hair up with the bottom half straightened.

"Thanks," Gabriella said sitting on his lap and kissing him.

"So do you, Shar," Zeke said. Sharpay had on a pink strapless satin dress with big bow front with pink heels. Her long blonde hair was straightened and down with curls at the end. She had on a thin layer of pink eye shadow and pink colored lip gloss.

"Thanks, but you still have sorry, again!" Sharpay putting her cell phone in her purse.

"You, look hot, Tay!" Chad told her. She had on just lip gloss and her hair up into a ponytail that was curled and she had on a red knit dress with braided bodice and red strappy heels.

"Thanks, you look better than you usually do when you dress yourself," Taylor said.

"You look wonderful, Lex," Ryan said kissing her check. She was wearing a turquoise Bubble hem and ruffle detail at bust line knit dress. Her long dirty blonde hair was curled and was cascading down her back. She had on mascara, light blue eye shadow and lip gloss. She had on some black heels.

"Thanks, Ry," Alexis said putting her palm Centro in her purse, after checking it.

"You look great, Kels," Jason said wrapping his arms around Kelsi. She had her light brown hair curled in up into a pony tail with various hairs hanging down. She had on some black eyeliner and lip gloss. She had on a floral halter dress with pleating at chest, and some white flats.

"So, are we ready to go?" Gabriella asked, looking at the time on her iPhone. "Its 6:15, we're supposed to be there at 7, and it takes like 40 minutes to drive there."

"Yea, let's go," Sharpay said, as everyone made there way to their respective cars.

Once they got there they ordered, and then started talking.

"So, think this is the last day it will be like this, next time we go out, we'll either not have the kids anymore, or we'll have screaming babies with us!" Sharpay said.

"I know, its like, I don't know," Chad said. (Okay I think, im going to make Chad a little bit smarter, and have all the guys be a little bit guyish if you know what I mean, and maybe make Jason dumb, but a lot of people make Jason and Chad dumb, and I don't want to be like everyone else)

**The next day at 10 am. At Troyella's house**

Troy had just got out of the shower; he walked into his shared room with Gabriella with only a towel on.

"Gabs, have you seen my U2 shirt?" Troy asked.

"What," Gabriella said, still reading her book, _l8r, g8r _by Lauren Myracle (love this series). "Um, yea its, in the bottom drawer."

"Thanks, and you can get in the shower now, we have to leave in an hour,"

"Yea, sure," Gabriella said as she got up from her spot on the made bed and walked into the bathroom still clad in blue short shorts with a white cami.

"_It's not a feeling like when you touch a flame  
No, it's not like when someone calls you a bad name  
It's not like the hurt when you slip and fall down  
No, it's not like any of these, what I've found is  
Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet  
never even feel the slice; you're so deep  
It seems so hard as, but only at first  
Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse_…."Gabriella sang as she washed her hair in the shower. She turned of the water and jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and then around her head, and walked in the closet.

After debating with herself, Gabriella decided that she was going to wear a white shirt that said Bolton on the top and then 14. On the front was a picture of a wildcat. She put on a jean skirt and then slipped on some red and white flip flops with wildcats running up the rubber part of them (you know the place that the moose is usually on the Abercrombie ones). She put some anti-frizz cream in her still wet curly dark brown hair and pulled it into a pony tail and left access hairs down.

She then walked down stairs to see Troy in khaki shorts and a black U2 shirt and black and white checkered vans on his feet. He was sitting at the kitchen island eating a granola bar with peanut butter and was drinking some Gatorade (I love doing this and some time's ill even eat an apple with it). Gabriella sat next to him and started eating the same thing.

After they finished eating they got into their Blue Nissan Versa Hatchback and drove to the studio. When they got there they saw a White Range Rover, a black Nissan Sentra, a Maroon Ford Escape, and a Silver Honda Pilot.

"Oh, good everyone is just getting here too, I thought we were late!" Gabriella said, as she and Troy got out of the car.

"Told you we weren't," Troy said, as and Gabriella each pulled a freshly opened car seat out of the box, set it on the ground and then took the bases to the front of the car and the basses in, before walking in the building hand-in-hand behind there group of friends.

"Welcome back, it's good to see you!" Alex said and Mitchie agreed.

"Are you guy's ready to greet your babies?" Mitchie said and she was answered with a chorus of yes's. "Then bring them out please!" When she said this 20 people came out, 10 of them holding a baby.

"AAAAHHHHHH," you heard five girl scream as they ran to greet there best friends, and the guys followed after greeting them as well.

"I see are surprise, was liked," Alex said with a giggle. "Well, as you can see these are your best friends here, there here to go through this experience with you, but they'll be staying across town. So, basically, your best friends are living here, but you still have responsibilities, and they don't live close. This was decided a couple of days ago, and the nanny's are no longer with us."

"So, this is your new life know, and we are apart of it," Mitchie finished.

"So, you guy's can leave now, or mingle among yourselves," Alex said, as she and Mitchie walked over to one of the couches to talk.

"Okay, so Shar, Kels, Tay, Lex, Jase, Chad, Ry, and Zeke, this is Michaela Terrance, Selena Otto, Ellie Jaredson, Lucas Garner, Jeremy Garner, and Dorian Jansen," Gabriella said pointing out all of their friends, after taking Maddie from Michaela and Troy took Joey from Selena.

"Nice to meet all of you this is, Andrea Jorgensen, Michelle Danielson, Jesse Gladder, and Nathan Craft," Taylor said taking Mikey (Jonathan) from Michelle and Chad took Tommy from Andrea.

"Nice to meet you all, this is Tanya Parker, Samantha Johnson, Seth Jang, Mark Ricci, Karman Lucas, and Kevin Ford, they're me, Zeke's, Ryan's, and Lexi's friends," Sharpay said as, she took Cara from Tanya, Zeke took Leah from Samantha, Ryan took Joel from Karman, and Alexis took Aaden from Mark.

"Nice to meet you, this is Carson Easton, Christopher Aaronson, Karley Stern, and Justin Taylor," Kelsi said getting Jessie from Carson and Jason took Chase from Karley.

"Do you know what would make this more perfect?" Gabriella said, from her spot on the ground now holding Joey.

A chorus of what's sounded through the building.

"If are families were here,"

"Yes that would make it perfect."

**Later on that day**

"Maddie, sshh, please, sshh," Gabriella said pacing back and froth lightly bouncing Maddie in her arms.

"TROY!" she yelled up the stairs, and he came running down them.

"What? Anything wrong?" He asked franticly.

"No, but she won't stop crying and I'm afraid she might wake up Joey!"

"Here let me see," he said taking Maddie from Gabi. "Sshh, Maddie its okay, brie I think we found are problem," holding out Maddie.

"Oh, g-d yea me too, do you want me to do it or you?"

"You, I have to check on Joey," he said, walking up the stairs with her on his heels but he turned in Joey's room and her in Maddie's.

**With the Baylor's**

"FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Sharpay screamed when Cara threw up on her shirt and Leah put her sidekick in her mouth and was biting on it. "ZEKE!"

"Yea...oh, no no no Leah, we don't put phone in are mouth's that's what chew rings are for," Zeke said taking the phone out of Leah's mouth and picking her up, taking her into the kitchen to get her a teething ring.

He sat Leah in her highchair situated with her teething ring and then took Cara from Sharpay, as she went upstairs to change her shirt for the fourth time that day, and put Cara in her high chair also.

"You okay Shar?"

"Yea, but I need to wash clothes now! I mean I started out with a pink shirt, then a white one, then black one, then a green one, and now a blue one, I'm so glad I wore jean shorts and white sandals or I would be even more pissed."

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?"

"Me and the girls' are going shopping, were taking the babies with us so you boys can go do something, or other."

"um, sure I'll call Troy and see if we can get a game started, and tell them we can invite are other friends to I guess."

**Later on in the day at around 2 they picked the babies up at 8 and we looked in on them at like 12.**

Gabi, Maddie, Joey, Shar, Cara, Leah, Kels, Chase, Jessie, Lex, Joel, Aaden, Tay, Mikey, and Tommy were at the mall, waiting on the other girls.

Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jase, Ry, Jer, Luc, DJ, Jesse, Nathan, Seth, Mark, Chris, Just, and Kevin were all in Troyella's basement playing rock band.

**At the mall with the girls**

"Oh, gawd this thing is hard to push," Kelsi said, pushing her beige double stroller which had Chase and Jessica in it.

"I know, gawd next time we go out Troy is pushing the stroller!" Gabriella said, as everyone came to a stop at the food court of the mall.

"Ok, when are the girl's getting here?" Alexis asked as they all sat down.

"I don't know, they said they would be here at 3 and its 2:45 so they have 15 minutes to get here," Taylor said.

At that moment Mickey, Sel, Ellie, Tanya, Sami, Andy, Chelley, Car, Karls, and Karma walked into the food court, and over to there table.

"Hi guys sorry we're late there was a lot of traffic!" Michaela said.

"Oh, it's okay, your not even late," Sharpay said as she and the other girls got up and they started pushing the strollers/walking to Wet Seal.

**TBTTBTTBTTBTTBTTBTTBTTBTTBTTBTTBTTBTTBTTBTTBTTBTTBT**

--

**AN: Her it is! I hoped you liked it. So know they have the babies. What's going to happen now? And now you see why I mentioned all of their friends. And the next couple of chapters will be filled with drama. You will also soon find out why I mentioned the families too.**

**Love Ya, especially when I get reviews!**

**Caitlyn/Celine/Aoki**

**Oh, and check out my profile to see what that means.**


	6. So It Begins

AN: the next chapter of The Baby Takers

**AN: the next chapter of The Baby Takers. Hope you like it.**

**--**

**Story: **The Baby Takers

**Author: **blue-mani-pedi

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing!

**Summery**: a the baby borrowers x hsm crossover with a twist. 5 couples take babies for a couple months to get a taste of parent hood. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, and Rylexis RyanxOC. Troyella centric.

--

4-10-10

A shrill cry sounded through the Bolton household at 5:00 that morning.

"Bell, it's Mady, she's yours tonight," Troy mumbled and then stuck a pillow over his head trying to drown out the crying.

"Ugh!" Gabriella sighed, getting up and walking into Mady's room. "What's up, Madykins? Huh? Your hungry aren't you?" she cooed, picking up Mady and walking to the kitchen taking out a bottle with the pink cap and popping it into the microwave.

"Mady, we need to put you on a schedule, this waking up every two hours is not the one I want!" she said as she took the bottle out of the microwave, checked it on her wrist, and put it in Mady's mouth as she suck away happily.

"G-d, your right, as soon as you came downstairs Joey started crying. They need to learn to sleep through the night!" Troy exclaimed, getting a bottle with a blue cap out of the refrigerator and popping it into the microwave.

"Oh, really? Well, thank you Joey, making daddy get back to sleep only to get woken up again! But that's okay, cause your sister did the same to me!" Gabriella talked to Joey, who Troy had put in the bouncer while laying his head on the table.

BEEP! BEEP!

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS CHAD!" Troy yelled as his head jerked up to the sound of the microwave. Gabriella laughed at him, and he just ignored her got the bottle out and checked it.

"Come on, Joey and Mady, we have to leave this mean lady here," Troy said picking both Mady and Joey up and walking up the stairs to the master bedroom and putting them in the bassinets.

When Troy and Gabi, finally got the twins to sleep they layed back in their bed and went to sleep only to be awoken by the doorbell a couple of hours later.

"Troy, can you get that?" Gabriella mumbled, as Troy got up.

"What the hell do you want, Mick? Do you know what time it is?" Troy asked Michaela who was standing at the door.

"Come on get dressed, you have to met the guys in 30 minutes to go find jobs, and tell Gabriella to get up and get the twins dressed we're going to some parenting class. Go! Hurry! Now!" Michaela said, pushing him up the stairs her wavy blonde hair blowing behind them. Michaela had long blonde hair and blue eyes (Meghan Jette Martin), she had on a yellow summer dress with brown gladiator sandals on her feet.

Today the boy's had to go find jobs (including the one's that didn't have to take care of children like their friends) while the girls had to go take parenting classes including their friends.

"Okay, Mick I'm going! But stop pushing!" Troy yelled, walking into the master bedroom followed by Michaela.

"Gabi, get up and get dressed," Michaela told her friend.

"Michaela, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked sitting up in the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Get up, us girls and babies are going to some classes," Michaela said. "I'll get Mady and Joey ready, you just go get ready."

"Okay, but where's Shar, Tay, Kels, Lex, Sel, El, Andy, Chelley, Tan, Sam, Charm, Car, and Karl? I mean if all the girls were coming shouldn't they be here?" Gabriella asked.

"Selena and Ellie are on there way over here, Andrea went to wake up Taylor and Michelle is going over there, Tanya went to wake up Sharpay, Karman went to wake up Alexis, and there all meeting us there with Sam, Carson went to wake up Kelsi, and Karley is meeting us there." Michaela said walking out of the room.

Gabriella walked into the closet to see what she was going to wear and decided on a ripped light wash jean skirt and a black tank top that had a white skull and crossbones on it. She got out some black flip flops with white skulls on them and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Troy walked into Joey's room to see Michaela dressing him and Mady in the bouncer dressed in a jean skirt and a light blue shirt that said "I'm a little stinker!" in light yellow letters and some blue and white converses.

"Mick, Mady is not wearing that. She needs to wear this one." Troy said, holding up a red shirt that said "Future Wildcat" in white letters.

"No Troy, this one is cute, leave it on her." Michaela scolded at him, and then picked up Joey who she had dressed in jean shorts and a white shirt with red letters that said "Wildcat's, We're the Champions!"

"Well at least you have school spirit, little buddy!" Troy said, taking Joseph from Michaela and walking into the master bed room.

"Hey Brie, look at our future wildcat!"

"Oh my god, he look's so cute" Gabriella cooed over Joey, and took him from Troy and tickled his stomach.

"Yea, but Michaela wouldn't let Mady show her wildcat spirit," Troy pouted.

"Aw, Troy don't go pouting to Gabriella because you didn't get your way," Michaela said entering the room with Mady in her arms.

"Mickey, leave Troy alone. And Troy get a back bone," Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Fine, you guy's I'm leaving. Bye Mady, Joey, Cute Devil and Cruella De Vil, Love you guy's," Troy said walking out to there Blue Nissan Murano (yea I changed their car).

"Bye Troy, but I don't love you!" Michaela yelled after him.

"Bye Babe, Love you too!" Gabriella yelled after her boyfriend.

**With the boy's a hour later**

"What kind of job's are we suppose to get?" Ryan asked, as all of the boy's sat around the studio talking to Alex and Mitchie.

"Any job you can get really, but I would say somewhere together." Alex said.

"What is one thing you all do?" Mitchie asked.

"Basketball," they all said at once.

"Well, there's this gym that has basketball teams for little kids that need 3 coaches for two, 4 for one, and 5 for one, so who will take what?" Alex asked.

"I guess me, Jeremy, Dorian, and Lucas for one," Troy said and Jer, DJ, and Luc agreed.

"That's good, and there's still some of you, who don't have jobs!" Mitchie said.

"Me, Raymond (yes I changed Jesse's name to Raymond because it was confusing for me with a Jesse and a Jessica), and Nathan can take one," Chad said with a shrug and Ray and Nate agreed.

"Me, Zeke, Kevin, Seth and Mark will take the 5 coach one," Ryan said and the other boy's he mentioned agreed.

"And I guess, me, Chris and Kenny(yea I changed his name because Justin is Jason's brother's name) will take the last one," Jason said and Christopher and Henry agreed.

"Okay, so the one with 3 is for high school-ers, the on with 4 is for middle school-ers, and he one with 5 is for pee-wee, as in 3 and 4 year olds." Alex said.

"Oh cool, when do we start?" Troy asked.

"Um, next week you have 3 practices a day, 3 day's a week. Your first practice is at 12, and then 3, and the last one is at 6, the practices are a hour and a half long," Mitchie said.

"That's cool, are we going to do any games?" Chad asked.

"Yea, one each Saturday for each team, since your teaching 3 teams you have 3 games a Saturday. You will have a boy team, a coed team, and a girl team." Alex said.

"Okay, are we done here?" Jason asked.

"No, you have to go down to the gym and get everything situated and then you're done."

"How do we get to the gym?" Ryan asked.

"Here's direction's to the gym, but it closes in 2 hours and it takes half an hour to get there from here and 15 minutes to get there from your houses."

"Alright, bye guys," the boys said and walked outside to their cars and drove off to towards the gym.

**With the girl's**

"Why did they want us to take that boring parenting class?" Gabriella asked as all of the girls sat around a table in a restaurant.

"I don't know, I mean don't we know how to change diapers and to check bottles before giving them to the babies." Taylor stated looking at the menu.

"I wonder why they made us take them, I mean we don't have to take care of babies!" Selena said.

"Because you guy's are probably going to be babysitting for them and we don't want you to kill them!" Sharpay pointed out.

"Well fine I guess," Carson said.

"Can I get some drinks for you ladies?" the waitress asked.

"Um, an iced tea with lemon, please," Gabriella said, and then went back to feeding Joseph.

"Same here," Ellie said, and then went back to feeding Mady.

"Same here," Sharpay said and then, got up with the diaper bag and Cara.

"Um, just water and lemon for me," Michaela said and then followed Sharpay to the bathroom with Leah.

"Same here," Selena said, and started playing with Jesse again.

"Um, a diet coke please," Taylor said, as she took Mady from Ellie and burped her.

"Same here," Samantha said, and started bouncing Mikey on her knee, because he was about to start crying.

"A sprite, please" Andrea said.

"Same here, but diet please," Alexis said, and then turned her attention to Tommy who was starting to fuss.

"Just water, please" Kelsi, said and then took Joey from Gabriella and burped him.

"Same here," Michelle said putting Chase back in his car seat.

"An iced tea, please" Karman said, and picked up Aaden out of his car seat.

"Same here," Tanya said, and burped Joel.

"Just water with lemon, please" Karley said. "Same here," Carson said, and the waitress lady nodded and walked away.

"Well I guess taking care of these babies isn't so hard if we all help out each other. The hardest part is that they don't sleep through the night." Gabriella said putting Joey in his carrier and turning her attention to the menu.

"I know right? But Mikey and Tommy sleep through the night, but they wake up early," Taylor said as she put Mady in her carrier and closing her menu.

"Oh, I feel sorry for you guy's having to wake up whenever the babies want you to," Michaela said as she and Sharpay got back to the table and sat down the babies and then sat down themselves.

"Here's your drinks, what can I get you for your main course?" the waitress passed out the drinks and then took the main orders.

**Later on that day**

"Hey Babe, guess what?" Troy said as he walked into their house, and kissed Gabriella on the lips.

"What, hun?" Gabriella asked, as she placed Joey, who she was holding, on the play mat.

"I got a job!" Troy said sitting on the floor starting to play with Joey and Mady.

"Oh, really? Doing what?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm a middle school basketball coach with Jeremy, Lucas, and DJ!" he said excitedly.

"That's awesome, baby!" she hugged him. "How much do you work?"

"Tuesday's, Wednesday's, and Thursdays, at 12, 3, and 6. I have three teams a boy team, a coed team, and a girl team."

"Seriously? That's good. You're going to have to write down your schedule for me, I might have to stop down there and embarrass you guy's!" Gabriella smiled.

Suddenly Mady started crying.

"What's wrong, Mads?" Troy said picking her up and swaying her from side to side.

Mady started to settle down and went to sleep immediately.

"I'm going to go lay her down and then take a shower, you okay down here?" Troy said, standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Yea I'm good, I'm right behind you, it's time for their naps." Gabriella said following Troy up the stairs.

After Troy got out of the shower, he saw Gabriella sitting on the bed reading her book.

"Hey Gabs, what do you want to do?" Troy asked sitting next to her.

"Well we can't go anywhere because there sleep, so I don't know," Gabriella said putting her book down.

"I don't know, why don't we cuddle up and watch Super bad," Troy said with a smirk.

"That all sounded wonderful until Super bad, I love that movie too but we watch it like everyday! Why not watch The Notebook?" Gabriella said.

"NO, brie I hate that movie, why don't we watch a Scrubs marathon?" Troy said knowing she would love to watch a marathon of one of her favorite shows.

"No, not now but maybe after, what about When Harry Met Sally?" Gabriella asked.

"No, if any chick flick I would watch Because I Said So?" Troy said, thinking he would see, Piper, Lauren, Diane, and Mandy in their bras and some porn(sorry but he is a boy).

"Ya! I love that movie go get it and I'll go get the baby monitors!" Gabriella said, running out of the room.

Halfway through the movie they both feel asleep and were asleep until they were awoken again by two shrill cries.

They sprang up in their bed and Gabriella ran in Joseph's room and Troy to Madelyn's.

"TROY/GABI!" they both screamed each others name at the same time and ran out of the rooms each holding a baby.

"What?" the both asked simoutainsly(sp?).

"You go first," Troy said.

"Joey is sick, he's coughing and has a high fever!" Gabriella said rushed.

"Mady too, what do we do?" Troy said.

"I don't know, let me call my mom!" Gabi said taking out her phone and calling her mother.

"_Gabi, darling!" _Her mother said excitedly through the phone.

"Mami! What do I do?" Gabriella cried into the phone as the cries of Joey and Mady got louder.

"_Mija, what's wrong?"_ her mother asked nervously.

"Mami, Joey and Mady both have high fever's and are coughing! Me and Troy don't know what to do!"

"_Gabriella Elizabeth, calm down! How high are their temperature's?" _

"Um, Mady's is 101.9 and Joey's is 102.0! Mami those are high!"

"_Okay, Gabriella you and Troy go to the emergency room, okay? Call me if you need someone to talk to, to help you get through this. Call me when you hear anything! I love you and believe in you. You can do this, Dad says hi and he love's you and so does Devon, Candace, and Logan. Bye sweetie!" _

"Thank you Mami, and I love you too, tell dad, dev, candy, and Logan I love them too, and bye!" Gabriella hung up the phone. "My mom said go to the emergency room and call her when we hear something."

"Alright take them to the car and I'll go get the diaper bag," Troy said as he ran up the stairs and Gabriella walked in the garage and put the babies in the car.

They rode in silence to the hospital and when they got there they each grabbed a baby and ran to the front desk.

"Excuse me, our twins both have very high fevers and a bad cough," Troy said in a rush.

"How old are they?" The receptionist asked.

"3 months!" Gabriella said.

"How high are the fevers?"

"102 and 101.9"

"Their names?"

"Joseph and Madelyn Bolton."

"Their doctor?"

"Dr. Lewis"

"Okay, I'll page two nurses and they'll come get them, please go sit in the waiting room."

Troy, who was holding Mady, and Gabriella, who was holding Joey, went to sit in the waiting room.

They sat in silence, until it was interrupted by

"_Video girl rocked my world_

_For a whole two seconds_

_And now I know_

_I'm not about to be another victim_

_(Of the video girl syndrome)_

_Get outta my face_

_Get outta my space_

_Get some class_

_And kiss the past_

_Cuz I'm not about to be another victim_

_Of Video Girl syndrome…"(_sorry you know Meghan is in their so I had to make it her ring tone)

"Hey Michaela," Gabriella said into the phone.

"_Hey Gabs, what's wrong?"_ Michaela, who could tell something was wrong at the sound of her friend's voice, asked her through the phone.

"Joseph and Madelyn Bolton" a nurse called out.

"Um, Michaela let me call you back, it's time for Mad and Joe to go back!" Gabriella said and hung up quickly as her and Troy walked up to the nurses.

"Okay, please follow me," one of the nurses said.

They followed the nurses in silence down the surprisingly long hallways of the hospital until they reached another waiting room and that had two big doors they were assuming were the doors to the infant part of the hospital.

"Okay, if we could take Joseph and Madelyn.." the blonde hair nurse said but was cut off by Gabriella.

"Joey and Mady."

"Oh, I'm sorry Joey and Mady back to see Dr. Lewis and her assistant doctor Dr. Fletcher and you guy's can sit in the waiting room."

They handed the babies over and went to sit in the waiting room. They were sitting in silence until Gabriella broke it.

"Troy?" Gabriella said suddenly causing Troy to look up at her.

"Yea, babe?" he asked.

"What if something's really wrong with them? What if they take them away from us?" Gabriella asked tear's coming to her eyes.

"Bella, I bet there's nothing really wrong with them! And if there is there not going to take them away from us, there ours and nothing can change that," Troy said pulling her into a hug.

"They can take them away from us Troy, I mean we're not their actual parents!" Gabriella said, her tears starting to fall.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Gabi don't cry," Troy said, wiping away her tears and then pulling her closer. "According to those babies, and the rest of the world we are their parent's, just because were not blood related, we're related through the most important part, the heart. As long as we love them and care for them we are their parents. We may not be their biological mother and father, but we are their mommy and daddy. We're going to be the person they run to when they get hurt, the one that helps them up of the ground when they fall, the one's that teach them how to talk and walk. We're the people who love them the most, maybe out their somewhere are their biological parents, but I know where their real parent's are right here! I'm one of them and you're the other one. We're the closest things they have to that, so we should embrace it, and become the best parents they could ever have." Troy said trying to convince himself more than Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and teary smile and said "Thank you Troy, I love you."

"Everything I said was true and I love you too, always…"

"And forever!" Gabriella finished for him and kissed him on the lips.

They sat there in a comfortable silence until

"The parent's of Joseph and Madelyn Bolton!" a doctor called out.

They shot up out of their seats and walked to the doctor.

"We're their parents," Troy said.

"Your twins have……"

--

**AN: Dun, Dun, Dun What's wrong with them? Are they okay? Make your predictions. And if you get it right I'll send you the next chapter. **

**Sorry it took so long, my internet' s been broken and I was grounded for a while. **

**Luv Ya**

**Caty**


	7. Quick Update

Konichiwa People

_Konichiwa People!_

_Hey it's Caiters!_

**This is just a quick update:**

My laptop is broken with all of my saved stories on it (I'm on my desktop)

As soon as my laptop is fixed I will update all stories.

I have started a 3 new series of oneshots:

_Days with the Family_

_Our secret_

_Life of 11 plus the Danforths!_

Here are all of the characters you will probably see:

_Lucille Beatrice Bolton-52_

_Jackson Lang Bolton -52_

_Troy Alexander Bolton-26_

_Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton-26_

_Matthew Connor Bolton-6_

_Alexandra Erin Bolton-6_

_Joshua Michael Bolton-4_

_Amelia Taylor Bolton-2_

_Jacob Henry Bolton-10 months_

_Ava Josephine Bolton-10 months_

_Hailey Anne Bolton Wallace-32_

_Emit Jerry Wallace-34_

_Giselle Anne Wallace-6_

_Charles Marcus Wallace-3_

_Markus Allan Montez-34_

_Annie Robyn Montez-33_

_Brittney Elise Montez-7_

_Mason Adam Montez-4_

_Jonathan Michael Bolton-23_

_Jaclyn Olivia Bolton-22_

_Genevieve Janice Bolton-1_

_Serena Victoria Carson-24_

_George Jameson Carson-25_

_Catharine Alicia Carson-2_

_Sharpay Lila Danforth-26_

_Chad Michael Danforth-26_

_Miranda Jasmine Danforth-5_

_Ayden Nathan Danforth-3_

_Melissa Lousie Danforth-1_

_Maria Margarita Montez-57_

_Robert Edward Montez-57_

_**--**_

_Lucille Beatrice Bolton-52_

_Jackson Lang Bolton -52_

_Troy Alexander Bolton-26_

_Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton-26_

_Joshua Ryan Bolton-4_

_Alexandra Erin Bolton-4_

_Aiden Michael Bolton-4_

_Lauren Grace Bolton-2_

_Ava Carman Bolton-2_

_Anabelle__ Alicia Bolton-2_

_Blair Sofia Bolton-2_

_Dylan Patrick Bolton-2_

_Jacob Martin Bolton-2_

_(haven't decided on Sharpay and Chad yet)_

_Maria Margarita Montez-57_

_Robert Edward Montez-57_

_**--**_

_Lucille Beatrice Bolton-52 Lucy_

_Jackson Lang Bolton -52_

_Maria Margarita Montez-57_

_Robert Edward Montez-57_

_Troy Alexander Bolton-23 (Troy)_

_Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton-24(Gabi)_

_Twins (6)_

_Lauren Isabella (Laur)_

_Nicholas Michael (Nick)_

_Sextuplets (4)_

_Abigail Leah (Abby)_

_Aimee Cara (Aim)_

_Cody Joel (Cody)_

_Joseph Aaden (Joey)_

_Madelyn Alexis (Mady)_

_Maximillion Collin (Max)_

_Twins (7 months)_

_Anabelle Taylor (Bell)_

_Kourtney Ashlee (Kourt)_

_**Gabriella's Family**_

_Selena Miah Wallace-28 older sister (Sel)_

_Sophia Hannah Montez-19 younger sister (Soph)_

_Samuel Xavier Wallace (29) brother in law (Sam)_

_Jared David Colander (20) Sophia's boyfriend (Jare)_

_Brooklyn Elizabeth Wallace (7) Selena's and Sam's daughter (Brook)_

_Andrew Jonathan Wallace (4) Sel & Sam's son (Andy)_

_**Troy's Family**_

_Jennifer Anne Carlson (27) older sister (Jeni)_

_Cole Finn Bolton (17) younger brother (Cole)_

_Brian Hunter Carlson (30) brother in law (Bry)_

_Jessica Anne Carlson (5) Jeni & Bry's daughter (Jesse)_

_Nathan Fisher Carlson (2) Jeni & Bry's son (Nate)_

_**Friends**_

_Chad Jonathan Danforth-24 Chad_

_Sharpay Lila Danforth-24 Shar_

_Taygen Justin Danforth-5 TJ  
Melanie Alison Danforth-2 Mel_

_Ryan Collin Evans-24 Ry_

_Jaclyn Mary Evans-24 Jackie_

_Mackenzie Sharpay Evans-4 Mack_

_Jason Arthur Cross-24 Jase_

_Kelsi Alicia Cross-24 Kels_

_Valerie Nicole Cross-4 Val_

_Matthew Gunthur Cross-2 Matt_

**--**

The first list of names is probably for my days one shots, the second and third for life one. The keeping it between us one is just the regular names (Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, Ryan, Alexis (OC, his gf), Jason and Kelsi).

Love Ya

Caitlyn


	8. Another Update

1

1. This is Caitlyn's cousin, Courtney typing this for her.

Hey everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. A lot of things have been going on in my family.

For one, I broke 3 of my finger's, so I can't really type, always be careful when playing football :).

For two, when I was babysitting my nieces and cousins, while the rest of my family was at a funeral (for my aunt, but some one had to watch the little ones), my little cousins Alex and Dylan, got sick and had to be rushed to the hospital, they both had RSV's that spread to their lungs, so they had to have surgery. My characters, in my story The Baby Takers, Mady and Joey are based off of Alex and Dylan who are also, 3 months old twins, but twin girls in stead of twin boy and girl.

So, right now I'm dealing with, the lost of my aunt, my broken fingers, and making sure Alexandra and Dylianna come out of their surgeries safely.

So, please be patient.

Love Ya,

Caitlyn (Courtney)


	9. My Babies

**AN: the next chapter of The Baby Takers. Hope you like it.**

**--**

**Story: **The Baby Takers

**Author: **blue-mani-pedi

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing!

**Summery**: a the baby borrowers x hsm crossover with a twist. 5 couples take babies for a couple months to get a taste of parent hood. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, and Rylexis RyanxOC. Troyella centric.

--

Previously:

"_The parent's of Joseph and Madelyn Bolton!" a doctor called out._

_They shot up out of their seats and walked to the doctor._

"_We're their parents," Troy said._

"_Your twins have……"_

--

"Your twins both have a RSV, they have to go into surgery, because it got into the lungs, but we can't get them in until tomorrow." Dr. Lewis said.

"But aren't they to small?" Gabriella said.

"No, but it is dangerous to do surgery on babies that's why we can't do it until tomorrow, it takes at least 10 doctors to make sure their okay, and then the surgery takes 5 hours. Madelyn's is first at 8 and then Joseph's is at 2. Myself and my assistant doctor, Dr. Fletcher will be the leaders of the surgeries."

"Okay, can we see them?" Troy asked.

"Yea, you can follow me please," Dr. Lewis said and they followed her to a room which had both, Mady and Joey in baby incubators and had tubes hooked up to them.

"Why do they have breathing tubes and other tubes?" Gabriella asked putting her hand in and stroking Mady's hot check.

"At a time they were coughing to hard, which we had determined they had asthma( My mom found out I had it at this age), so we had to put them on breathing machines, but they don't have it permanently, we think it's just something they have at the moment because of the pancreatitus, and one of the other tubes is a tube we are feeding them, and the last one is pumping medicine in their blood to try and bring down and keep down there temperatures." Dr. Fletcher said.

"Thank you Dr. Fletcher and Dr. Lewis, just for making sure there okay," Troy thanked them.

"We're just doing our jobs, and call me Charlie," Dr. Charlotte Lewis said.

"Yes, just doing our jobs, and call me Miranda," Dr. Miranda Fletcher said.

"Okay, we have to go check on our other patients, but please page a nurse before you leave because, we think it's best that they always have someone in the room with them." Dr. Lewis said.

"We're not planning on leaving them," Gabriella said immediately.

"Just leaving the room, please call one, I mean we don't want anything to happen, and the both have a personal nurse. Mady's is Nurse Lee (Aimee) and Joey's is Nurse Nattily (Emily) there here for them 24/7." Dr. Fletcher said as the two teenagers nodded and the two doctors left the room.

"Troy, I have to go call my mom and Michaela and tell them what's up, but can you do it? I don't want to leave them," Gabriella asked him.

"Sure, I have to call some people too, I'll be right back," Troy said and left the room.

With Troy outside

"_Hello?" _Gabriella's mother said into the phone.

"Hey Maria."

"_Troy! How are the babies?"_

"They have a RSV."

"_That's not good! Are they going to have surgery?"_

"Yea, but not until tomorrow, there to small so they have to get extra doctors and equipment to do the surgery and that would take at least 10 hours to get(it was 9:48 in Albuquerque and 8:48 in LA)."

"_Oh, well at least you're getting it taken care of. I wish I was there with you guys but we will be coming down there in a couple of weeks when all of the parents come."_

"Well, okay Maria I have to call some other people now, so I'll talk to you later." Troy said and hung up after he and Maria ended with their special good bye.

**In the room with Gabriella and the babies**

"Mady, Joey you know you guys scared daddy and me. We didn't know what had happened to you guys. (Well you guy's use your imaginations what did she say to the babies)" Gabriella said crying. "It's my fault you guys are in here."

"No, it's not, Bell." Troy said, and pulled Gabriella's small crying form into his, where they fit in like the last two jigsaw puzzles.

"I know, but its somebody's fault, so I might as well take the blame."

"But, Gab's there's nothing you or anyone could do to stop this, so stop blaming yourself."

"I guess, you're right," Gabriella said drying her tears.

"Well duh, I'm always right!" Troy said nonchalantly with a smirk, and Gabriella just giggled and shoved him.

"Now, that's the lovely Mrs. Bolton, I like to see! Well minus the shoving part," Troy said, pulling Gabriella into him, trying to hide his smirk from her.

"Mrs. Bolton?" Gabriella asked when her own slight smile.

"Well, when we get married you didn't think I would become Mr. Montez right?"

"Well…." Gabriella trailed off smiling, and then they both laughed, releasing a happiness into the air that happily over took the sadness, and they both had the same thought 'With Troy/Gabriella by my side, I can get through anything.'

**AN: I know the ending sucked but I wanted to get you guy's off the cliff that I left you on. But just because you know what they have doesn't mean that they surgeries will go as planned, or maybe it does you just have to wait and see.**

**  
As for everything is better now, my finger is healed the doctor told me I just pulled a legiment in it anyway so as soon as I got that tape off my fingers I started typing this chapter and a brand new story! Well typing a couple of things including one-shots, two-shots, three-shots, four shots, and stories so keep an eye out for all of that, but I think I need to slow down for now. **

**As for the people who want to know about Alex and Dylan, they're fine and are back to being as bad and annoying as ever(jk!).**

**And for something good, my cousin just got a new husky puppy named Belen Jucie! I know weird name, but my cousins kids, Maya, Christian, Lila, and Jeremy, all wanted to name her something different, Bella, Juju, Lucy, and Ellen, so the just combined it Belen Juice or Belle n' Juice.**

**Love Ya,**

**Caitlyn.**

**R&R**


End file.
